lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Rivers
Rivers, streams, and creeks are abundant on the Island. Rivers Season 1 * When Jack is hanging over a cliff after looking for his father, There was a small stream running through rocks at the base of the cliff. * There are extremely dangerous rivers located on the Island, according to Rousseau's maps and notes. * While Boone and Locke were searching for Claire, it started to rain. There was a river that was created due to the excess rain, which was right next to the Hatch. * When Boone was dreaming about saving Shannon from the Monster, he finds Shannon lying dead in the river. * While Walt is running away, he finds a river shortly before the fight with the polar bear. * When Jin is recovering from his burns for trying to stop the raft fire, he goes to a river. Sawyer knocks Jin unconscious at this river. * When Hurley, Jack, Sayid, and Charlie are searching for Rousseau, they find a rope bridge. Underneath the bridge is a river. * There is a river that runs through the Dark Territory. * The survivors cross another river (probably the same one in ) that is in the Dark Territory. Season 2 * When Jin and Eko are searching for Michael, they stop at a river to get water. * While Ana Lucia, Sawyer, Jin, Eko, Libby, Bernard, and Cindy are traveling to the survivors beach camp, they cross a river. * When the Tailies are exploring the jungle, Nathan suggests that they rest at a river. * When Kate and Jack are playing golf, Jack hits his golf ball into the jungle. It lands in a river, near where they encounter Eko and Sawyer. * Sayid, Charlie, and Ana Lucia cross a stream on their way to Henry Gale's balloon. The stream is also listed on Ben's map to the balloon. * When Kate, Jack, Sawyer, Michael, and Hurley are traveling to the Others' camp, they trek alongside a river. Season 3 * Charlie gets water at a river for Eko, after he is saved from the polar bear cave by Locke. The river is only heard, and not seen onscreen. * Eko stops to rest at a river while traveling to the Beechcraft. He also sees the Monster in a reflection in the river. * Locke, Kate, Sayid, and Danielle find a stream close to the Flame. * Locke, Kate, Sayid, and Danielle stop at a stream for water located near the sonar fence. * Juliet, Jack, Kate, and Sayid cross a river on their way back to camp. * Desmond and Charlie cross a river while searching for Naomi. * Locke and Sawyer rest at a river in the jungle. * Locke and Ben get water at a river near the Others' makeshift camp. * The survivors pass a river on their exodus to the radio tower. Season 4 * Jack, Kate, Juliet, Daniel, and Charlotte encounter a creek on their way to the Tempest. * Kate says there is a stream on the way to the Barracks as seen on her map. * Claire gets water at a creek while she is heading back to the beach camp with Sawyer and Miles. Season 5 * The survivors plan to meet at the creek after the flaming arrow attack. When Daniel, Charlotte, Miles, and two survivors get there, they are sabatoged by Others. * Miles gets water from a stream near the Mesa after Charlotte passes out from the time shifts. * Daniel, Charlotte, Miles, Sawyer, Locke, and Juliet travel next to a river on their way to the Orchid. * Sawyer, Kate, and young Ben cross a river that's inside of Hostile territory. * Jack, Eloise, and Sayid swim through a stream to access The Tunnels. Season 6 * Jin stops at a river to drink some water on his way back to the Temple. * The smoke monster flies over a river on his way across the Island to the Barracks. * Jack spotted Kate filling up her water bottle in a river. * Claudia goes to a river for water, where she meets Mother. * The light in the episode that Jacob and the Man in Black are told to protect is at the end of a river. * The Boy in Black runs across a river before meeting his real mother, Claudia. Gallery Image:RockRiver1x05.jpg| Image:Firstviewofmap.png| Image:River1x11.jpg| Image:River1x13.jpg| Image:River1x14.jpg| Image:River1x17.jpg| Image:River1x18.jpg| Image:River1x23.jpg| Image:River1x24.jpg| Image:River2x05.jpg| Image:River2x06.jpg| Image:River2x07.jpg| Image:River2x08.jpg| Image:River2x16.jpg| Image:River2x23.jpg| Image:River3x05.jpg| Image:River3x11.jpg| Image:River3x12.jpg| Image:River3x16.jpg| Image:River3x17.jpg| Image:the brig.jpg| Image:River3x20.jpg| Image:River3x22.jpg| Image:River4x06.jpg| Image:River4x10.jpg| Image:River5x03.jpg| Image:River5x04.jpg| Image:River5x05.jpg| Image:River5x11.jpg| Image:Follow leader-river1.jpg| Image:River6x03.jpg| Image:River6x04.jpg| Image:6x05_BetterBeMyHusband.jpg| Image:River_6x15.jpg| Image:RiverSource6x15.jpg| Image:River6x15.jpg| See also * Waterfalls * Lake es:Ríos Category:Island locations